Os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão pra balada
by Belier
Summary: Alguns cavaleiros de Ouro resolvem ir se divertir, mas nem tudo é tão fácil assim. Alerta: Conteúdo YAOI.


Título: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão pra balada. Autora: Bélier E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: YAOI. Alguns cavaleiros de Ouro resolvem ir se divertir, mas nem tudo é tão fácil assim. No meio de uma discussão sobre sexo, Shaka perde a paciência e tenta provar que, pelo menos na teoria, não é Virgem.  
  
Era uma noite tranqüila no Santuário, e vamos encontrar nossos heróis de Ouro numa animada boate na cidade de Atenas.  
  
Retirar todos das Doze Casas para uma noitada não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil. Apenas Saga tinha ficado, provavelmente elaborando um plano maléfico para conquistar - ou destruir - o mundo. Ah, e é claro, Sagitário e Libra, os dois por razões óbvias... Um já estava morto, e o outro, quase...  
  
A boate, toda moderninha, estava apinhada de gente de todo tipo. A música, insuportavelmente alta, tornava quase impossível conversar sem gritar. O ambiente era bem liberal, e muitos casais estavam na maior animação. Entre os solteiros, rolava a maior paquera, e só ficava sozinho mesmo quem queria.  
  
Espremidos em uma mesinha, estavam Afrodite, Milo, Camus, Aldebaran, Shaka e Mu. Logo chega Máscara da Morte vindo do bar, com um copo de uísque.  
  
- Dá pra vocês se espremerem mais um pouco aí pra eu poder sentar?  
  
- Claro, queridinho. - Respondeu Afrodite, todo meloso, enquanto o cavaleiro de Câncer se sentava ao seu lado, na ponta do sofá que cercava toda a mesa - Pra você eu dou todo o espaço do mundo...  
  
- Ih, não vem com essa não que é por sua causa que estamos neste aperto! Se você tivesse ficado pronto no horário combinado, teríamos chegado mais cedo e pego lugares melhores! - Respondeu Máscara, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro de Peixes.  
  
- Eu tenho culpa se eu não consegui terminar de fazer a minha escova a tempo? Vocês são uns chatos, sabiam? Que tédio sair com vocês... E tem mais: se forem ficar jogando isso na minha cara a noite toda eu vou embora, tá?  
  
- Seria um favor que você nos faria! - Respondeu Milo.  
  
- Ninguém chamou você na conversa! - Afrodite rosnou.  
  
"Aonde eu fui amarrar meu carneirinho..." pensou Mu, olhando envergonhado para os lados para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção àquele circo.  
  
Aioria e Marin dançavam animadamente na pista de dança, assim como Shura e - surpresa! - Shina. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio tinha convidado a moça para acompanhá-lo e ela tinha aceitado.  
  
- Eu não acredito que esses dois trouxeram sanduíche em festa! Com tanta gata dando sopa por aqui...  
  
- Você vai me desculpar, Máscara, mas pelo que eu estou observando, eles são os únicos dentre nós que estão se divertindo. - Comentou Camus.  
  
- Digam por vocês mesmos! - Berrou um Aldebaran semi-alcoolizado.  
  
- Além do mais, não foram só os quatro que vieram de casalzinho... - Afrodite cutucou, olhando com um sorrisinho falso para Escorpião e Aquário.  
  
- Quem disse que eu e o Camus somos um casal, hein? - Milo replicou furioso.  
  
- Ui, a carapuça serviiiiiiiiiiu!  
  
- Como você é tonto de cair numa dessa Milo! Só você mesmo com esse gênio explosivo pra retrucar o que esse aí fala... - disse Camus friamente.  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
- Seus tolinhos, não dá pra esconder não, tá escrito na testa de vocês!  
  
- É isso aí! - Concordou Aldebaran.  
  
- .... - Shaka meditou.  
  
-" Que bando de malucos", Mu pensou.  
  
- Oh Mu, dá pra pensar mais baixo que todo mundo leu a sua mente! - Gritou Milo.  
  
- Maluco é você, com esse cabelo lilás! - Criticou Máscara da Morte.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Máscara... hic! ... a cor do cabelo do Mu até pode ser esquisita, mas que tem um mooooonte de garotas olhando pra ele, isso tem! - Manifestou-se novamente Aldebaran, fazendo Mu corar violentamente.  
  
- E isso aí, Muzinho, vai descolar uma gatinha no salão, vai, o que é que você está fazendo aqui no meio de tanto homem, hein? - Afrodite comentou maliciosamente - Quanto tempo faz que você não transa com alguém?  
  
Mu ficou mais vermelho ainda, como se fosse possível.  
  
- Ah, conta para gente, vai... A não ser que não tenha nada pra contar...  
  
- ... (Sem resposta)  
  
- Cruzes!!! Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas!!! Você nunca... ???  
  
- ... (Novamente, sem resposta)  
  
- Mas, Mu, como você pode passar pela vida desse jeito??? Sexo é uma das melhores coisas dessa vida! Faz bem pra saúde, pra pele... - Afrodite revirou os olhos.  
  
- É isso aí!!! - Milo exclamou, animado.  
  
- Cala a boca, seu imbecil!!! - Camus bateu a mão na mesa, fazendo com que gotinhas de água na mesa voassem, congeladas.  
  
- Deixem o Mu em paz, pessoal, vocês... hic... não tão vendo que o rapaz é tímido? - Aldebaran falou a primeira coisa inteligente da noite.  
  
- Eu vou é procurar alguém pra me distrair, isso sim, que esse papo de vocês tá um saco! - Máscara da Morte fez menção de se levantar, bem na hora em que Shaka se manifestou pela primeira vez na noite.  
  
- Vocês pensam que sabem muito sobre relacionamentos e sexo, mas na verdade vocês não sabem nada. Ouvem falar que isso ou aquilo é bom, que dá prazer... vão lá e fazem e garantem que é bom. Mas no fundo não entendem nada, pois tudo pra vocês é superficial!  
  
- ??? Milo.  
  
- ??? Camus.  
  
- Hicup! - Aldebaran.  
  
- Uau! É isso aí Shaka! - Animou-se Afrodite.  
  
Mu apenas respirou aliviado por não ser mais o foco das atenções.  
  
- Ah, é, e você sabe o quê, hein, Shaka? Pelo que eu sei, o seu signo é Virgem, e você o deve ser tanto quanto ele! - Máscara não deixou passar.  
  
- E quem disse que é preciso ter experiência para saber tudo sobre sexo?- Shaka sorriu enigmaticamente, os olhos sempre fechados.  
  
- Ah, não, bofe, você está me dizendo que sabe tudo sobre sexo, mas que nunca fez nada com ninguém? Me explica isso direitinho. - Afrodite recostou os braços na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, fazendo beicinho.  
  
- Essa eu tenho que escutar - Máscara da Morte ajeitou-se novamente no sofá e acendeu um charuto.  
  
- Por acaso vocês se esqueceram que eu sou a reencarnação de Buda, e como tal, tenho passado a minha vida toda meditando sobre tudo que existe, bem como tentando entender o porquê de sua existência? Isso inclui também meditar sobre sexo, pois ele faz parte da vida de todos os seres humanos. Além do mais, sou indiano! No meu país, sexo sempre foi muito importante, tanto até que temos o Kama Sutra.  
  
- Não entendi, então você faz sexo meditando? - Afrodite piscou - Com quem, hein?  
  
- Não é nada disso. Meditando eu entendo todas as ações e reações, todos os sentimentos e prazeres, sem precisar realizá-los fisicamente.  
  
- Tipo sexo virtual? - Milo arriscou, levando imediatamente um cascudo de Camus.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Shaka, você pode ser reencarnação do que você quiser, e até conhecer o Kama Sutra de trás para frente - e de ponta cabeça - mas na minha opinião, quem não faz não sabe! - Máscara da Morte se levantou - E eu sei, e vou encontrar alguém que queira fazer agora, ahahahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Voltou alguns minutos depois com uma marca vermelha de mão no rosto...  
  
- Sai pra lá, Afrodite...  
  
- Lá vem o gostosão. E aí, deu azar ou a sua técnica superior falhou? Talvez você deva pedir alguns conselhos para o Shaka...  
  
- Nem morto!  
  
Shaka se empertigou.  
  
- Escute aqui, se eu provar que sou tão bom que posso conquistar qualquer pessoa desse salão apenas com um beijo, você acredita em mim? - Shaka inquiriu.  
  
- Se você for tão bom assim, não só acredito como até vou fazer meditação também! - Máscara concordou.  
  
- É, mais você tem que deixar a pessoa totalmente na sua, OK? - Afrodite inteirou.  
  
- Pois bem. Mu, você me dá licença?  
  
- Claro. - Mu ia começar a se levantar para deixar Shaka sair da mesa quando este o segurou pelo queixo delicadamente e beijou seus lábios.  
  
A mesa ficou em estado de choque.  
  
Mu arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo. Shaka segurou-o mais firme e logo seus lábios, exigentes, fizeram com que ele se rendesse. Fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios levemente, mas foi suficiente para que o loiro deslizasse a língua para dentro de sua boca, aprofundando o beijo. Segurando Mu pela nuca, Shaka tombou a cabeça, para ter melhor acesso, e continuou com sua exploração, instigando o outro cavaleiro a corresponder. Logo, suas línguas travavam uma deliciosa luta, e uma gotinha de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca de Shaka. Sem perceber, Mu abraçou o cavaleiro de Virgem, apertando-o contra seu peito, suas mãos enroscando-se em seu cabelo loiro com frenesi. Shaka não perdoou, e deixou uma das mãos percorrer displicentemente o peito do cavaleiro de Áries pela abertura da camisa branca que este usava, acariciando seus mamilos. Depois de alguns minutos, a coisa estava se pondo quente, e nenhum dos dois já se lembrava de como a história do beijo começara...  
  
A esta altura, os demais ocupantes da mesa apresentavam as mais diversas reações...  
  
Máscara da Morte queimara a coxa com o charuto e nem percebera. Ainda estava de queixo caído.  
  
Milo observava tudo descaradamente, pensando "Que barato!"  
  
Camus virou o rosto, mas também observava discretamente com os cantos dos olhos, pensando "Que imoral!"  
  
Afrodite, com os olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta, até babava de vontade. "Ainda bem que essa boate é bem liberal, senão os seguranças já tinham colocado os dois na rua!".  
  
Aldebaran já estava zonzo demais para ver alguma coisa - Ei, alguém reparou que o sofá aumentou? - disse, se referindo ao espaço ocioso ao seu lado, agora que Shaka estava quase que praticamente sentado no colo de Mu.  
  
Finalmente, Shaka resolveu terminar a demonstração, e os dois se separaram, ofegantes, sob um leve protesto de Mu, que se recusava a deixar Virgem se afastar.  
  
- E então, Máscara, acredita em mim agora? - Shaka respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, os olhos ainda fechados, limpando displicentemente o canto da boca com a ponta do dedo.  
  
- Que coisa louca! Como você consegue? - Máscara estava inconformado.  
  
- Já te disse: meditando. - E virando-se para Mu - Obrigado por ter colaborado de forma tão... calorosa.  
  
- Você só pode estar brincando, Shaka! Vocês estavam era pegando fogo! - Afrodite gritou.  
  
Milo não se manifestou, pois acabara de levar um sopapo de Camus, ao tentar roubar-lhe um beijo também. - "Por que eles podem e nós não???"  
  
Saindo do limbo em que se encontrava, Mu virou-se para Shaka furiosamente.  
  
- Que história é essa de me usar para provar suas teorias?!? Eu não autorizei você a fazer isso!  
  
- Olha, Mu, você vai me desculpar, mas ele pediu licença e você concordou... - Afrodite comentou.  
  
- EU ACHEI QUE ELE QUERIA SAIR DA MESA, NÃO ME BEIJAR!!!  
  
- Mu, não precisa ficar nervoso. Eu fiz isso porque você era o único do salão que eu queria beijar. Eu tenho culpa se eu me sinto incrivelmente atraído por você? - Shaka disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.  
  
Vários queixos bateram na mesa, novamente.  
  
- Ora, seu... - Mu agarrou Shaka pelos colarinhos, erguendo-o levemente. - Por que você demorou tanto tempo para me contar isso? - E sem esperar resposta, puxou-o novamente para junto de si, recomeçando o beijo a pouco interrompido.  
  
- Ai, minha mãezinha, eles vão começar tudo de novo! - ouriçou-se Afrodite.  
  
- Não, pior. - Completou Máscara da Morte. - Eles vão continuar de onde eles pararam!!!  
  
- Ei, o que é que está pegando? - Aiolia quase enfartou ao ver Mu e Shaka se agarrando no sofá - QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??????  
  
- Calma, amor... - Era Marin tentando domar o leão.  
  
- Eu bem que desconfiava desses dois... - Shina destilou o seu veneno, como sempre.  
  
- Eu sempre os achei tão sérios... - Shura estranhou.  
  
- Ah, só um beijinho vai... - Milo insistia, passando a mão insistentemente sobre a coxa de Camus, por debaixo da mesa.  
  
- Não, já falei que em público não! - Camus gelou-o com o olhar, mas não afastou a mão.  
  
- Ei, alguém pode me pagar outra bebida? - Aldebaran pediu com a voz pastosa.  
  
"Mu, dá pra tirar a gente dessa bagunça?" Shaka perguntou mentalmente, sem desgrudar sua boca um instante sequer da do outro.  
  
"Num instante." Mu concordou, tentando se concentrar loucamente para poder usar seus poderes. O que era difícil, na atual circunstância.  
  
Sem aviso, os dois cavaleiros apaixonados desapareceram, fazendo o silêncio reinar na mesa.  
  
- Ué, cadê os dois? - Shura perguntou.  
  
- Mu deve ter usado seus poderes de teletransporte para tirá-los daqui. - Aiolia arriscou um palpite.  
  
- Com certeza. Nem eu gostaria de namorar com essa bagunça ao meu redor! - Marin brincou, e Camus concordou.  
  
- Ei, quem vai pagar a conta dos dois? - Mais prático, Milo se preocupou financeiramente.  
  
- Deixa de ser avarento, eles quase não beberam nada, o duro vai ser acertar a conta desse aí, ó... - Afrodite apontou para Aldebaran , agora completamente largado.  
  
- Duro mesmo vai ser carregá-lo. - Aiolia se queixou - Eu sabia que a noite ia acabar mal, sempre acontece isso quando saímos juntos...  
  
- Só se foi pra você que acabou mal, pois eu acho que pro Mu e pro Shaka acabou foi muito bem! - Milo comentou.  
  
- Deixa de ser besta - Shura manifestou-se - e você acha que a noite deles acabou? Imagine todos nós passando pelas Doze Casas agora, no meio da noite. Você acha que alguém "dorme" com esse barulho?  
  
- Nesse ponto você tem razão. Tomara que eles tenham se teletransportado para a casa de Virgem, assim vão ser incomodados por menos gente.  
  
- Diga por você mesmo, meu bem, eu vou é bagunçar mesmo, que eu sou o último a chegar! - Afrodite já estava se deliciando. - Vou pegar todo mundo no flagra!  
  
Dito isso, levantaram-se todos e pagaram a conta.  
  
"Que saco, hoje eu só levei fumo!" Pensou um Milo inconformado, enquanto saíam da boate.  
  
Enquanto isso, na cama de um dos melhores quartos de um dos melhores motéis de Atenas, Mu e Shaka terminavam, entre lençóis de cetim, o que tinham começado na boate.  
  
- Por isso eu gosto de você - Shaka comentou, alisando o peito nu do Cavaleiro de Áries - tão esperto...  
  
- Imagine se eu ia te levar para o meu templo ou para o seu, pra sermos incomodados novamente por aquela turma... - Mu mordiscou delicadamente o pescoço do loiro, arrancando suspiros.  
  
- Para quem nunca fez nada, até que você aprende rápido...  
  
- Eu tive um bom professor, que apesar de não ter experiência, era muito bom de teoria...  
  
- Fique quieto e me beije... já falamos muito hoje, vamos a ação!  
  
- Hum-hum...  
  
Fim.  
  
Observações: Acho que esta história se encaixaria bem depois da Saga do Santuário, mas não tenho nenhuma explicação (nem estou com vontade de inventar uma) para o Afrodite, o Camus, o Máscara da Morte, o Shura e o Saga estarem vivos. Só sei que os três primeiros eram imprescindíveis para o andamento da história, principalmente o Afrodite. Mas afinal, eles já ressuscitaram tantas vezes, uma vez a mais, não faz diferença. Este é o meu primeiro fic. Gostaria muito de comentários. Por favor, me escrevam para contar o que acharam da história. Tenho algumas outras idéias. Algumas envolvem o Mu e o Shaka, são os meus cavaleiros preferidos. Perdoem-me alguns eventuais erros gramaticais, e perdoem-me também os delírios! 


End file.
